I'm Loving Angels Instead
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: John Cena is an angel, his Elder's have sent him back to Earth to help save a drug addict from his addictions, Randy Orton. Can John complete his mission without Randy falling for the temptations of Kane & Undertaker? Or will Randy push him further away, further away from his demons and his heart? Story contains Drug Use, Violence and adult themes - you have been warned!
1. The Mission

Ok, I know it's a radical idea for a story but hey - gotta be worth a go! Again this story contains drug use and very mature themes - you have been warned : lol Tweedy :)

* * *

John was sitting on a cloud watching he world go by, his toes were placed in the cloud and he relished the feeling of the wool like substance floating around him. He leaned back and felt his body sink into the cloud and smiled to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a heavy cough and he looked up to see Jerry Lawler looking down on him "Uh, Hey Angel Lawler," he stood up promptly and brushed the clouds off himself before looking at the head angel and smiling  
"Hi John," Jerry smiled at him "I see you have been enjoying yourself up here,"  
"Uh, Yes , Sir," John replied boyishly  
Jerry smiled "Well as you know, every now and then an angel gets sent back down to heaven to help a human being turn their life around."  
"So now It's my turn," John shrugged  
"Yes," Lawler replied with no hesitation "It's normal procedure John and it allows us elder angels to assess whether or not you really do belong in heaven,"  
"Oh, ok, so if I don't manage to help this person then I, will I go down there?" John poined to he ground to which Jerry chuckled  
"No, no, you will remain on earth but not as a normal person and not as a shadow you will be… transparent, you won't be able to touch and you won't be able to feel,"  
"Like a ghost?"  
"Yes," lawler replied with a bit more firmness,  
"Huh," John ran a hand through his short hair  
"John don't worry there is no time limit, you could end up staying with your human for life until they can see the error of their ways,"  
"Like Zack?" John smiled as he remembered his best friend, he had been sent to earth 8 years ago to help his human and even though he made sporadic appearances it made John kind of sad he didn't have him around him anymore.  
"Just like Zack," Lawler smiled  
"So where will I be going?"  
"You'll have to wait and see," Lawler smiled and with that John felt the cloud underneath him disappear and he fell through the sky screaming all the way.

* * *

A man eagerly sniffed the white powder up his nose and closed his eyes as the drug entered his system, it created a calming motion in him before attacking his veins and creating a mad adrenaline rush that made him get up and dance wildly to the latest song that was pumping through the house. "Randy!" a man ran up to him and giggled in his face  
"Cody," Randy ran a thumb across the man's lips "Those lips look pretty tonight,"  
"Pretty for you," the younger man gushed, he quickly kissed Randy before reaching in his pocket and grabbing a small sachet and waving it in his face "catch it if you can!" he giggled again before running away Randy himself laughed but left Cody to it, he didn't feel like having a go just yet, there was nowhere near enough alcohol or drugs in his system for him to feel fully satisfied just yet. And speaking of drugs, Randy looked around quickly searching for someone in particular, he entered the kitchen and felt someone enter behind him "You looking' for moi?"  
Randy smiled and turned around, he fished in his pockets and took out a wad of dollar bills and held them out, the man took them and thumbed through them before handing some back to Randy "Uh – uh," Randy replied and forcefully gave the bills back "I want whatever this paper can buy,"  
the man scoffed "Fuck off Randal, I got other customers to satisfy," he opened up the jacket he was wearing and picked out a medium sized sachet, shook it a little bit and smirked "You want it don't you Randy?" he waved it in Randy's direction "You're so addicted you can't stop," he grinned evilly at him, Randy scowled and grabbed the sachet from him "As long as I give you money, you shouldn't care," and turned away looking for his young lover.

* * *

John woke in a bed with the sunlight shining on him, he grabbed the duvet and pulled it closer to him and smiled it had been a long time since he could touch and feel things other than the clouds his wonderment was disturbed by a persistent knocking on the door, he groaned and got out of the bed, he took a brief look around and smiled at the apartment he was in it was exactly how he would want his actual apartment to be, he answered the door to be met with a tall, burly ginger man with a big grin  
"Top of the mornin' to ya fella," he chorused in his deep Irish accent he held his hand out.  
"Uh, can I help you?" John asked confused  
The Irish man huffed "That Lawler always does this, I think he doesn't say ah'm the guide cause he's ashamed or something," he shrugged and then stared at John widely "Wow, those are a pretty pair of wings," he motioned for John to turn around which he did and he touched one of the wings softly stroking it, "Beautiful," he then sighed "It's been 15 years since I had by wings clipped and got stuck here,"  
"You had your wings clipped?" John asked surprised  
"Yeah, uh, when I was sent down here I, well I fell in love with my human and well that's against the rules, Evan his name was, I miss him,"  
"I'm sorry uh, what's your name?"  
"Stephen, but you can call me Ste, anyway how about I show you around the place," he grinned again

* * *

So whaddya think? Worth continuing? Tweedy loves ya :) x


	2. Transfixed

Tweedy owns naffin' - oh and a special mention to CENTONJADE who always reviews my stories and helps me come up with fabulous ideas! Not too forget you dedicated Centon lovers :) Tweedy x

* * *

"Oh Fuck Cody!" Randy was buried deep inside the smaller man pounding into him hard whilst the younger man squirmed beneath him "So tight Cody, so fucking tight," Randy groaned even harder as he felt the tightening sensation inside him "Come for me Randy, fucking come for me!" Cody squealed high on whatever he had taken.  
"Ah, fuck fuck fuck!" and Randy came hard inside Cody he left his cock inside the smaller man and grabbed his head, forced it back and bit down onto his neck, he once again pushed hard into him and Cody yelped "So good Randy," Cody purred and he went back down on his hands and knees and grabbed the sachet he passed it to Randy and he proceeded to pour it onto Cody's back. Randy gave Cody's arse a quick smack and eagerly sniffed the powder and smirked when he saw the goose bumps appear on Cody's back "Your such a whore Cody," and he again sniffed more of the powder "Here, for being such a good boy," he held out two pills and Cody opened his mouth for them.  
"Thank You Randy," and Cody's eyes shut as the sensation of alcohol, drugs and the high from his orgasm swam around in his system, Randy pushed Cody over so he went face first into the bed "Sleep now," he kissed his shoulder blade and entered into the bathroom  
"You're leaving me?" Cody attempted to look enticing by batting his eyelashes "Don't you want to go for round two?" and he produced another bag of the stuff, Randy smirked and smiled "Sorry Cody, but I gotta go to work, something's got to pay for that," he pointed at the bag.

* * *

"Well the guy is a drug addict," Ste started  
"Whoa, you want me to help a drug addict?" John held his hands out "But, it's his own fault he's the one that started taking drugs,"  
Ste smiled "John, everybody deserves a second chance even this guy,"  
"Why?"  
"Because he is still one of god's children and... His father is one of the head elders and he wants him to have an angelic intervention," Ste said the last part quickly.  
John scoffed "Great,"  
"Well you already hate him I see," Ste laughed "You will start work together today in fact,"  
"Where?"  
"In computing, I know it's different from the police _" John cut Ste off abruptly  
"I was a police officer?" John;s jaw dropped  
"Detective Inspector," Ste corrected "you were, uh killed whilst on duty,"  
"Oh," John looked to the floor  
"I know it's hard, I've forgotten how I died, all the new memories you create up there" he moitioned to the sky "they uh, tend to replace the one's you already had,"  
John sniffed "Ok, so we work together, so how am I supposed to help him? Force him into my apartment and make him go cold turkey?"  
"To correct his ways he needs to repent for his actions, he needs to be drug free and he has to prove himself as a good person,"  
"Nothing to elaborate then," John sighed  
Ste laughed "It will get easier, the day he dies is the day you're work is done,"  
John frowned in confusion "But what if I let him die?"  
Ste's face turned serious "Well, if he dies because he ignores your support and advice then the jokes on him and he will go downstairs, but if he dies because of your negligence then you will be punished and you will _"  
"Become a ghost," John whispered  
"Exactly," Ste replied "But you are not alone in this... Quest say, everyone has there demons, no more so than this man. There will be enemies trying to force him further into the darkness and into the depths of hell,"  
"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" John sighed loudly  
"Yes, we call them the brothers of destruction. Kane and Undertaker, you will have to help this man resist the temptations that these men will offer, for they will dig a hole for him so deep not even you can get him out of it, and then, his fate will be decided,"  
"Trust the elders to give me something as frustrating as this," John leaned back in his chair  
Ste looked at his watch "Anyway, looks like we have to get you to work," he stood up and clapped John on the back

* * *

Randy hungrily swallowed the water, the cool liquid quenching his thirst and relieving his hangover. He grabbed his bagel that was in front of him and stuffed it into his mouth, best to soak up all the alcohol that had collected in him from last night, a hand on his shoulder made him jump and he groaned loudly "Been hitting the drink again hey Orton?"  
"Yah, it's a tough life but somebody has to do it!" Randy replied with sarcasm  
"Anyway, do you remember that I told you that new guy is starting today,"  
"Of course I do Hunter," Randy replied sipping more water, of course, he didn't. He had drunk and gotten high since he was last told and he didn;t even remember half of what had happened last night  
"Good, because you will be showing him the ropes etc.,"  
Randy chuckled but groaned again when the thumping in his head started "It's staring at a computer for 8 hours a day, how difficult can it be?"  
"Be nice Orton," Hunter warned and patted him softly on the shoulder "He's bound to be a bit nervous,"

* * *

John stood outside the tall building and looked at Ste "There's no backing out now John, The elder's will send you straight to hell otherwise,"  
"Yeah, yeah," John waved him off  
"Remember if you need me dial 9 on this phone," he handed John a mobile "I'll be here as quick as I can,"  
"Winter, spring, summer or fall, or you have to do is call," John replied in a sing song voice and grinned  
"You need to remember if you get angry, your wings will show themselves, so try to keep anything you have bottled up, you can take it out on me after. Try not to let your emotions get the better of you, then I guess, you, well you failed," Ste shrugged  
"Whatever," John took a deep breath and moved towards the front door he turned around to say goodbye but Ste was already gone.

* * *

"Here we are, your desk," Hunter smiled at John "And this is your buddy for the next week Randy Orton,"  
Randy wiped his mouth from his bagel and stood up, maybe too quickly for his fuzzy head and looked at the newest employee of Triple H Computing and his jaw dropped, standing in front of him was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, he had shorn, brown hair, blue eyes as deep as the sea and a lopsided smile. "Hey there, I'm John, John Cena," the man held his hand out and Randy shook it "n- nice to meet you," he skin was so soft and his strong grip left a lasting impression on Randy, he was transfixed by 'the new guy', not even Cody dressed in leather could top this man.


	3. Convulsion

Randy was leaning over John breathing in his aftershave, as he leaned in closer John spoke "Uh Randy, you have some white stuff by your nose," Randy jerked back sharply "What?" he grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose thoroughly "Guess I went a bit wild with the toothpaste this morning?"  
John smiled at him "Ok, for a minute there I thought you might have been a coke addict," and shrugged  
"What? Ha no of course not," Randy laughed uncomfortably  
"Good, drugs are bad you know,"  
"Hey, caffeine is a drug," Randy pointed to the mug on John's desk  
"Yeah, so are those pain killers you were taking this morning for your headache,"  
Randy's jaw dropped, damn this John was good "Listen you're the one that said drugs are bad,"  
"So you don't think drugs are bad?"  
"That's not what I said, I, ugh, forget it!" Randy held his hands up and sat back down  
"Touchy subject eh Randy?" John turned back to his computer "anybody would of thought you'd like drugs,"  
Randy's face furrowed and he got up hastily and exited the small office John reached into his phone and dialled 9 literally a gust of wind later Ste turned up "You called?"  
"whoa, how did you get here so fast?" John asked incredulously  
"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Ste smirked  
"But I'm already dead ejit," Joh scoffed  
Ste looked confused "Aaaaanyway what did you want?"  
"Can I tell Randy what I am?"  
"Of course you can," Ste smiled "But whether or not he believes you is a different matter,"  
"I can show him my wings?"  
"Yes," Ste sighed "But try and remember if you make your time with Randy more personal than it should be_"  
"Yeah, yeah I get it,"

* * *

Randy looked at himself in the mirror, he was a little bit shocked by what he saw. Granted, the bathroom in his dingy apartment was dark, dim and damp but he didn't realise that good lighting can affect how good you look. He had very visible bags under his eyes and they appeared bloodshot, his beard was rugged and his hair wasn't as tidy as it once was, he breathed in deeply when his eye started to twitch, he was used to it, a couple of seconds and it would easily die down, he was used to it just like he was used to the coke.

* * *

"I'll see you later John," Ste said  
"Yeah ok," John sighed "Thanks for all your help and support Ste,"  
"No problems, remember dial 9 if you need me," Ste turned to leave "Oh and John,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go check on Randy in the bathroom, he's been in there a while,"  
John scoffed "Pfft, he's a grown man he can handle himself,"  
"John" Ste replied with a bit more firmness "You are here to help him, just go check on him,"  
John left his desk with a big huff and walked to the bathroom, he opened the door and took a step back Randy was on the floor convulsing, he ran back out quickly "Somebody call 911! Randy's having a seizure!" he went back in and checked Randy's pulse and got him into the recovery position. As he did John looked towards his nose and could still see evidence of the coke, Randy's body was lashing out and John could see his eyes go into the back of his head, immediately Randy's stomach started to flake so John grabbed the waste paper bin and held Randy's head in his lap. John waited patiently 'remind me to thank Stephen when I can' when Randy threw up violently, coughing and spluttering, it was lucky John had the bin as he would of hated to have been thrown up upon. The stench of sick and alcohol wafted through the bathroom as the paramedics turned up John looked at them appreciatively and helped them load Randy onto the stretcher "I, er, he was out drinking last night, I think,"  
"Anything else sir?" one of them asked  
"Uh, he's a drug abuser,"  
"Ok," the paramedic's trolleyed Randy to the elevators "Would you like to go with him?"  
"Oh, we're only work colleagues, I'm sure he has some Next of Kin, Hunter?"  
Hunter came running up to them "I have a Cody Rhodes as the NOK, no answer from his phone,"  
"Oh, erm," John shifted uncomfortably  
"Please sir, we need to get him to the hospital, surely one of you could go with him?"  
"It's fine John, I'll try and get hold of this Cody person," Hunter placed a hand on John's shoulder  
"Ok," and he got into the elevator with the medics.


	4. Recovery

More drug use folks - Tweedy :)

* * *

"Ted! OMG Ted!" Cody grabbed the sheets as his orgasm overcame him, Ted himself came and collapsed over Cody "where's my treat then?" Cody asked seductively  
Ted smirked and reached to the floor to pull out a ready made spliff and Cody goaded it excitedly Ted himself started to smoke his own and laid back still on the bed with Cody draped across his chest" How's Randy?"  
"Same, he was rough this morning,"  
"Yeah? Typical Randy," Ted sighed and took another drag "when will you end it with him?"  
"Not anytime now Ted, come on I give the guy a quick fuck and he gives me my hit no complaints from me," Cody smoothly smoked the spliff  
"But at least I treat you like a l should,"  
"Hmmm you two are both alike in a way, I give you something and you give me something back," and he took a long drag on the spliff and turned on the bedside radio  
"Ooo I love this song dance with me Ted," Cody giggled the euphoria of the weed hitting him in a frenzy.

* * *

John got himself a coffee and as he backed away from the machine he hit somebody "Oh im so sorry _," he looked up "Zack?"  
"JOHN!" The young man grinned at him  
"Oh My God!"  
"Oh My God! - what? When were you sent down here?" Zack asked surprised  
"only two days ago, gotta help somebody with drug abuse problems," John shrugged  
"Oh yeah? My guys a doctor, he's got light fingers," Zack motioned with his hands  
"Yeah I remember you telling me,"  
"Yeah he tried to do away with a crate of beer earlier, I don't know what more I can do," and Zack shrugged  
"huh, so you're a doctor here eh?" John smiled  
"Operating tech, I never used to be able to handle all that blood and guts but hey its like I have a new life here," Zack motioned around him  
"You met Stephen yet?" John asked  
"Who? Oh I know, we all get our own guide mine's Curt remember him? Long hair?,"  
"Uh not really,"  
"Im sorry I haven't been to see you in a while," Zack replied sheepishly  
"Hey its fine, I understand the.. complexity of this," John smiled  
"Yeah,"  
"Nice to see you again Zack, don't lose touch again ok?,"  
"Sure, i'll see you later John,"  
"Bye," and John walked off into the room where Randy was, the man had been intubated and had a visible tube exiting his nose and John could see remnants of food stuffs and what he assumed was coke bits pulsating through the tubes.  
"Not pretty is it?" a nurse came in  
"Nah, not really," John shuffled nervously for a little bit "You, er, have you called the police?"  
"No, there is a governed law which states the police do not have to be called for people who overdose,"  
"Oh, I guess that's fair," John shrugged  
"Not on us, the amount of drug abusers who have overdoses and end up in hospital have doubled since the bill was passed,"  
"Oh I see, did anybody manage to get in touch with his NOK?"  
"Not as far as I'm aware," the nurse turned to the coloured leaflets in her hand "These are brochures we give to all the patients who come in from overdoses,"  
"Are you certain Randy, uh, my colleague had an overdose? There's no way he just had a reaction to a drug or the alcohol poisoned him?,"  
"The specialist is certain, he had obscene amounts or coke in his system and his reactions to the drug were… typical to a regular user of cocaine,"  
"Oh,"  
"Will you be supporting him from discharge?" the nurse enquired  
"Oh hey i'm only his colleague," John shrugged  
"I'm sure he needs support, this was his first time in hospital from overdose but he does have a serious problem,"  
"Uh, when will he wake up?" John said trying to change the subject  
"The gastric lavage procedure will be finished in an hour, then the recovery will take two weeks _" John cut her off  
"Two weeks?"  
"It differs from patient to patient but the amount of drugs in his system it will take the minimum of two weeks,"  
John ran a hand through his hair "Ok,"


	5. The Balance Between Good And Evil

Sorry for this chapter - its a filler and lots of spoken dialogue! Hope it's not too boring. Tweedy :) x

* * *

John was sitting in the local library looking through some old articles he had been up in heaven for about 9 years now making him 24 when he died, he had looked himself and found that he entered into the police when he was 16 and heavily progressed until he was promoted to detective inspector at 23 that thought made him smirk he must have been one hell of a suck up to have earned that promotion. As he carried on leafing through the articles a chill came over him and he felt darkness even though the library was fully lit suddenly a tall ginger man appeared "Look," he pointed towards the corner of the room "That's them,"  
John frowned in confusion "Who?"  
Ste scoffed "the brothers, Kane and Undertaker,"  
"Ohhhh," John squinted to look at the two tall men  
"They are the grandson's of lucifer and the biggest drug dealers in the city,"  
John turned to Ste "Why haven't they been reported?"  
"Because they died before anyone could," Ste looked at John "You were chasing them when their car swerved off the road, they flip their Land Rover and smashed into your Police Car,"  
"They, they killed me?" John asked, quite shocked  
"The case was unsolved," Ste cleared his throat "It was a classed as a Road Traffic Collison,"  
"Eh? What's the difference?" John eyebrows furrowed  
"Because accident implies there was no - one to blame,"  
"So someone was to blame," John enquired  
Ste again cleared his throat "I can't tell you that, the elder swore me to secrecy,"  
"WHAT?!" John replied getting angry  
"John! shush!" Ste's face reddened "Please, that information is irrelevant!"  
"If you don't tell me I won;t help Randy," John smiled thinking he had the upper hand  
"Well then you'll be stuck here," Ste countered  
John slumped in his chair defeated, Ste placed a hand on his shoulder "Did you feel the chill?"  
John nodded without saying anything "That was them, you will always feel it when they are around,"  
"Hold on a sec," John asked "If they died then why have they been bought back here? I mean what? Do they have their own mission to get as many people into hell?" John chuckled  
"Exactly," Ste replied with seriousness  
"No Way!"  
"Yes way," Ste looked over in their direction and turned back "Lucifer is pure evil, he wants the world below and the world above to be filled with hate, anger and greed, and the world in the middle, earth, well it will be the playing field for all evil. It's our job to make sure that doesn't happen, evil can;t be eradicated just like that," Ste clicked his fingers "So we have to make sure there is an even balance,"  
"But how come I went to heaven instead of hell? I did some shitty things when I was still alive," John shrugged  
"Because your good deeds outweighed the bad," Ste "You, and all the other angels are proof that good can prevail over evil if given the chance,"  
John puffed put a breath over all this information "If you're so knowledgeable, why aren't you an elder?"  
"I had my wings clipped remember?" Ste looked sullen for a moment "I can never get them back, no matter if I was the nicest person in the world or not,"  
"But could you still go to hell?"  
"I could, but then all the bad things I did would have to out weigh the good things I did," Ste pointed to himself  
"ok, I think I get it," John looked to be in deep thought "So Randy has done say, 10 bad things in his life. If he did 11 good things, then he would go to heaven?"  
"Yes," Joh smiled at his own cleverness "But, if Kane and Undertaker take him, then it wouldn't matter,"  
"Do they know who I am?"  
"No," Ste replied "The devil's children won't recognise any angel in a 'normal' state only as an angel,"  
John laughed "So if I got my wings out then they'd know?"  
"Yes,"  
"Phew,"  
"Exactly, you don't have to stay out of their way, just make sure they never find out who you really are,"  
"So then, then I can't tell Randy what I really am?"  
Ste's face turned serious for a moment "Don't you trust him?"


	6. Ste Disappears

Bad Language in this chapter folks, and drug use - I own naffin'!

* * *

Randy grabbed a small amount of Cody's hair "You fucking whore!" and he entered him hard, the younger man whimpering underneath him "You want it?" he pushed into him forcefully and Cody nodded. Randy smacked Cody's arse hard "Not good enough," he growled nearing his own orgasm "GIVE IT TO ME!" Cody squealed as Randy came hard into him "Give me the fucking coke Randy you bastard!" he gripped the sheets as his own orgasm rode over him, Randy smirked and reached over the bed and grabbed the small sachet. "Here you go," and smiled, Cody giggled and sniffed the powder gratefully "You still seeing Ted?"  
Cody coughed "How did you know?"  
"Fuck's sake Cody, I've known for ages," Randy placed his hands behind his head  
"I'm really careful Randy, you know like you are with me,"  
"Good boy, don't want you giving me some STD,"  
"I think the lady at the drug store looks down on me, you know all I ever buy in their is condoms anyway," Cody giggled again.  
Randy didn't laugh but sat up and went over to the mini bar and poured himself some whiskey "Nice ass," Cody chirped  
Randy let the whiskey slide down his throat and burn there, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as there was a knock on the door "Come on Randy," the dark voice spoke "you know you want some more," the tall man opened his jacket to reveal all the different coloured pills and powders that lurked there "Pfft, don't you have some other customers yeah?" Randy scoffed and poured himself more whiskey  
"But you're our best one," the man grabbed a random sachet "Crystal meth, huh?"  
Randy drank the small brown liquid and winced slightly as the liquid scorched him "I gotta take it easy after my hospital trip," he replied nonchalantly and shrugged.  
The dealer laughed "Take it easy? Randy that is what the meth will do. It will enter your brain and make you feel euphoric, over taking your senses in a calm and endearing way,"  
"Stop it!" Cody replied in an exciting voice "You're making me want some,"  
The man glared at Cody "Fuck off pretty boy, you're way to immature to be playing with the big boys," and smiled evilly at him  
"Please don't speak to him like that Kane," Randy pointed at Cody  
"I shall speak to whomever and whoever I want to Randall," Kane walked towards Randy "Don't push me Randy. I can take you to hell and back,"

* * *

John felt the shuddering voice in his dream, he screamed and sat up in his bed "Calm down fella!" Stephen suddenly appeared. John stood up his face contorted with anger and his breathing heavy, "John!" Stephen shook the man quickly and John opened his eyes in shock and slumped onto his bed, the heavy weight on his back were his wings "I told ya, if you let the emotions out your wings will be released," Ste put his hands on his hips and fake frowned at John.  
"What happened?" John tapped his head as if trying to get something out of it.  
"You had an angelic systematic vision," Stephen sat down on the bed next to him "You will experience these a lot, its not uncommon to dream of what your human is going through,"  
"What?" John turned sharply to Stephen "So wait, if Randy has a trip I'll feel it too?"  
"Possibly,"  
"What do you mean possibly?" and John stood up promptly "Either I will or I won't, I don't want to know what it feels like to be on drugs ok?"  
"Ok, John. Listen, you won't feel it all the time, only when Randy wants you to," Ste beckoned John to sit down on the floor which he did.  
"I, I don't understand," John frowned to himself  
"Of course you don't, because it's not so much that Randy wants you to feel. But he wants someone to feel what he's going through, someone to share the damage with, someone to help get him out of this hole and as his guardian angel. It's up to you," Stephen began to brush John's wings and softly play with the feathers  
"So why hasn't he got help for himself? On his own, without an angel?" John relaxed into Stephen's touch, it was so nice to let his wings loose for a while.  
"Because people need a push," Ste began to massage the muscle between John's shoulder blades where his wings broke from the skin "We as angels cannot intervene in the true sense of the words, say forcing someone to do something, we have to persuade and influence their decision to change,"  
Stephen moved back to playing with John's wings "Besides, don't you think Elder Bob Orton would have come down here and forced Randy into rehab himself?"  
"I didn't think of that," John sighed "What is it like without wings?"  
"Empty," Stephen replies quite short "Lighter, like I no longer have a weight on my shoulders,"  
"I'm sorry," John looked to the floor  
"It wasn't your fault, but I'd give up everything just to see Evan again. Just for 5 minutes. Anything,"  
John smiled "Why? Even after 5 minutes and he disappears again then you would want to see him even more than you previously did," John shrugged and when Stephen didn't reply he noticed that he was no longer there.


	7. John Finds Out The Truth

Randy walked into work to be met with a big "WELCOME BACK RANDY" sign and smiles on all of his colleague's faces, he grinned at their kindness "Nice to see you on your feet Randy," Hunter clapped him on the back as Randy ventured into the crowd "Here, peanut butter cookies," a young lady held a basket out "Thank you Eve," he gratefully took the cookies and carried on being smiled at by his colleagues until he saw John. He was standing at the end with his arms folded, Randy frowned it was like John was emitting a bright light around him and his smile was, angelic.  
"John," Randy spoke softly  
"Randy," John's tone was firm and he still had his arms folded in front of him  
"You saved my life,"  
"No I didn't, that was the doctors. I just called the ambulance,"  
"John, please don't be like that. I want to thank you," Randy held his head  
John undid his arms and "It's ok," he placed a hand on each of his shoulders "But you brought it upon yourself," and he walked back to his desk.

* * *

Ste was sitting on a park bench looking over at a young man and his lover, he sighed to himself. He had lied to John a few weeks ago; every time John wasn't with him he sought out Evan. The seconds he saw him, Ste tried to make them count. It hurt seeing Evan with another man but Ste didn't care, just to see that grin made him feel all happy inside. Ste rubbed his beard and got up to leave just one more glance, but he couldn't tear himself away. He needed to get back to John but he just couldn't leave Evan and his presence.

* * *

"How dare you say that to me," Randy hissed at John, he turned around and shut their tiny office door.  
John looked up from his desk casually "Oh, I'm Sorry Randal,"  
"Don't call me that!" Randy held a hand up to him  
"Why? Besides is it not the truth? You know that you ended up in hospital because you are a drug addict?"  
"You don't know anything!" Randy's face was reddening, he was trying not to raise his voice as to alert his colleagues.  
John stood up and sat on his own desk "So tell me the truth Randy? What were you forced into drugs? Somebody held you down against your will and shoved the powder up your nose?" John himself was keeping himself composed as to not let his wings free.  
"No, I, Yes!" Randy slammed his hands on the table in frustration.  
"Do you want to give up?" John asked honestly,  
"I don't know if I can, I think I am so far into it," Randy's face turned into sadness and it was only then that John realised he shouldn't be so hard on the guy  
"Why?"  
Randy sighed and slumped into his chair "I did something terrible." John himself sat down and placed his hands on the desk "Talk to me Randy, I am a good listener, I promise,"  
"I was just a casual weed user; I enjoyed a spliff every now and then. I, er, I was driving to an abandoned warehouse, a rave was being held there. Drugs, booze and a guaranteed fuck," Randy chuckled softly "I was at a house party when two men approached men, they were dealers. Kane and Mark, they gave me my first ever hit on coke and I enjoyed the feeling, I wanted more so they told me to come to the warehouse."  
John felt a sensation in his shoulders, the emotion Randy was displaying was causing his wings to break free, he tried to control them, "Kane and Mark were in front, I was behind, we were ok for about a mile then another car joined us, I figured it was another dealer judging by the make, Jaguar," Randy smiled "But then Kane and Mark picked up the pace, it was only when I looked in the rear view mirror I saw it was an unmarked police car," Randy rubbed his face "I quickened my pace and then I panicked, I still had drugs in my system. I didn't want to go to jail and I had been drinking, so I braked hard and the police car crashed into mine. The force pushed my car forward onto Kane and Mark's – I, I know Kane escaped, but I am unaware about Mark," Randy shrugged whereas John frowned "Instead of doing anything more, I rammed my car back into the police car to make sure the officer was dead and then, I, I quickly cut the brake fluid and ran. I ran as far as I could," Randy breathed a sigh of relief as John gritted his teeth "You killed a police officer?" then it seemed as if John's brain was working a million miles an hour. Ste had mentioned that Kane and the Undertaker were in the same car accident as him and it was classed as an accident, he never mentioned a third person, he narrowed his eyes at Randy "Yes, I did. I saw the paper the next day, I had killed a Detective Sergeant, he was only 26," as soon as he said that John's wings broke free of all the anger inside him and Randy gasped in shock, John had wings? A bright light surrounded him and he had a pair of soft white wings? Immediately Ste appeared "JOHN!" he raced towards him,  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" He face furrowed in anger  
"John, you're wings. We need_" John cut him off  
"We need? What about me? I just fucking found out_" Before John could finish his sentence he felt the ground beneath him disappear and he floated upwards, he was back in Heaven and standing on the floor facing a group of the elders.  
"John?" Elder Duggan asked  
"Why wasn't I told that I would be helping" John put emphasis on that word using his fingers "a person who KILLED me?"


	8. Bob Orton Explains

I own naffin' - forgot my disclosure in last few chap's whoops!

* * *

"So are you going to explain to me or not?" John asked his reddened with anger  
"John?" Elder Lawler spoke up, "Why must you disturb us at this late hour?"  
"Oh forgive me, elder but why was it not explained to me that I would be helping my killer get a place into heaven?"  
Lawler merely chuckled "John, such things do not have to be explained," this made John even angrier "Why not? I refuse, I refuse to help him!" he began to shout  
"John that is not in your power to decide," Lawler spoke with calmness  
"WHY THE FUCK NOT!" John screamed his whole body heat was giving off a reddish glow "I WON'T DO IT, RANDY DESERVES TTO DIE!"  
"MR CENA!" another voice bellowed and in stormed in Elder Bob Orton, he emitted a white glow and stood tall in his white robe "JOHN, Please come with me!"  
"NO! YOUR SON IS A LYING, SMACK HEAD MURDERER AND YOU WANT ME TO HELP HIM! YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"  
"No John, I'm afraid it is you who is going to hell!" and just like that the ground from underneath John disappeared and he fell, fell thousands of feet into the depths of the unknown.

* * *

"Randy, here try some meth," Cody held a small sachet in front of him and waved it in front of Randy. Randy was sitting on his bed trying to comprehend what was happening "No," but Cody persisted "Go on Randy," he giggled  
"I SAID NO!" Randy got up and smacked Cody hard across the face, he stared at the young boy before getting out of the dinghy hovel.

* * *

John woke to a fire, he was so hot, he could feel the sweat pouring off him as he scrambled to his feet and rubbed his eyes. All he could see was fire and stone and voices, dark whispering voices he heard one call his name the cry was of desperation. He tried to search for the voice but the fire was too much, the heat made him uncomfortable and as he stumbled on the stone he let out a cry of pain. He had fallen into a sea of lava and his foot burned as he recoiled from it then the voice again. As he pricked his ears he heard that his own voice was calling for him, he frantically searched squinting through the fire when he saw his own body.  
His strong arms were cast in Iron chains and his feet had nails hammered deep into them, his was trying to fight the constrictions but he couldn't. He could feel the pain in his body and as he looked down upon himself he noticed two blood marks on both feet and the skin around his wrists peel off. As he cried out in pain he felt his shirt being ripped off him and the fire consume him, he was being burnt alive and it hurt.

Randy entered the flat, the riveting dance music hitting his eardrums hard; he made his way to the bedroom seeking the one person he wanted. As he entered the door a shouting was heard "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" it was Ted he launched himself at Randy who easily beat him off with an uppercut and he went to the boy sitting in the corner with his knees against his chest. He wrapped an arm around him "Cody, I am so sorry," he rubbed the man's arms softly "Please forgive me,"  
"Randy, I," Cody's voice was cracked from where he had been crying "I think it would be best if you stayed away from me," Cody failed to look at Randy as those words left his mouth.  
Randy held Cody's cheek in his hand and softly kissed him "I understand," and he left, he was all alone in this world now.

* * *

Sorry folks another filler - Im trying to concerntrate more on the Murder Mystery - but I'll try not to neglect this story :) Tweedy x


	9. Bob Vists Randy

I don't own a lot, sorry! Hope this story isn't boring you all already . Tweedy x

* * *

Bob gazed down through the sink "he's had enough," and waved the image away  
"He defied you, he disrespected your son," Lawler's eyebrows furrowed in confusion  
"yes," Bob replied sternly "But he saved my son from death, he is reaching out to my son and he is probably Randy' only hope of making it into heaven,"  
John appeared on the cloud in front of the two men, he was weak and exhausted so Bob took it upon himself to repair the damage done to John's body. John felt a calming sensation wash over him, the pain he felt before was now gone and he felt fully refreshed and he was able to open his eyes "welcome back John,"  
"Elder Orton? Thank you for …" John started  
"shush now, walk with me," he motioned for John to sit next to him to which he did and they leaned their legs over the edge of the cloud "Leave us Jerry," and the elder did so.  
"John, you needed to learn your lesson, what you experienced was what many humans have to suffer when they go to hell,"  
"I didn't meant to speak out of term – I, I am sorry," John's apology was felt upon because his wings drooped.  
"John, I wanted you to help Randy because he didn't kill you. If anything he saved you and now I want you to save him,"  
"If he saved me then why am I dead?"  
"Because his actions were undone…"  
"By Mark and Kane,"  
"Exactly, you see Kane and Undertaker have been dead for the past 15 years. They are the grandchildren of the devil they are devious"  
"so why does Randy think he killed somebody that night?"  
"Because they make him believe it,"  
John frowned "so do they have Randy controlled?"  
"No," Bob sighed "Thank God,"  
"Ok," John laid back against the cloud "Why only now?"  
"John, this isn't the first time Randy has over dosed. The first time he did I saved him, but I am not allowed to do it again. Angels would abuse every right they had if we could save our loved ones every time they got into trouble,"  
"So getting an angel to intervene was the only option," John asked.  
"Exactly, I want you to free Randy's mind from all the darkness those two have surrounded him in,"  
John scoffed "But Randy has seen my wings, he knows what I look like,"  
Bob smiled "we can fix that," he placed a hand on John's shoulder and the cloud beneath him fell.

* * *

Randy sat alone in his poor flat, the TV was on low and he was staring at a box of pills on the table. He wanted them, he wanted to turn the channel to MTV and stick two in his mouth and empty the fridge of all the beer in there. He silently gathered his thoughts to take his mind off it "what the fuk was John all about?" Randy leaned back on the sofa, to think he actually fancied the guy and he'd turned around and did this crazy shit on him. As he started to get comfortable a bright light entered the room and he heard what he thought was his father's voice, "Randy!" the young man had to shade his eyes as the light became stronger.  
"Dad? Am I dreaming?"  
"No, this is real," Bob replied  
"My god dad," Randy looked to the floor "I am sorry,"  
Bob went over to his son but forgot for a moment he couldn't touch him "It's ok,"  
Randy looked up at his dad "Whoaaaaa, what are they?"  
"Randy I, I belong in heaven now, I am what we call an elder and these are my wings,"  
Randy thought hard "I know you saw John,"  
"what how do you know?"  
"Because John is an angel too," Randy's heart sank a little bit, John wasn't real  
"er, how is mom?"  
Bob sighed "I, don't know son. When she died she wasn't able to enter heaven,"  
"What!" Randy stood up off the couch  
"I don't understand it, but the amount of bad things she did in her life balanced the good so she is nowhere,"  
"Nowhere?" Randy's eyebrows furrowed  
"I am sorry son, I don't make the rules,"  
"Dad, I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to do half the bad things I swear,"  
"I know son, which is why I sent John to help you,"  
"So John is an angel?"  
"Yes, he thought it was you who killed him,"  
"But I did,"  
"No, no you didn't,"  
"I did, and then I ran," Randy placed his head in his hands again  
"Randy, I have to go now,"  
"No dad, please stay a while longer,"  
"I am sorry, I cannot help you, buy I know someone who can," and like a flash Bob was gone.

* * *

Filler time - hopefully next chapters will be a bit more interesting as we see John and Randy begin some sort of friendship


	10. John Tries To Explain

Sorry for the late update - football last night was soooo disappointing grrr and it kinda made me have no motivation to do anything!

* * *

The bright light stayed in Randy's flat until he heard another voice he recognised "Hey Randy,"  
as he looked up he gasped slightly John was standing in front of him his strong arms folded against his broad chest and a large pair of wings billowed behind him. "John?" Randy asked confused  
"Randy,"  
"You're an angel,"  
"why thank you," John smirked "You just spoke with your father?"  
"Yes, er," Randy rubbed his neck.  
"It's ok," John leant down on his knees in front of Randy "I am here to help you,"  
Randy was captivated by the truth he could see in John's eyes "really?"  
"yes, I know you didn't kill me,"  
"I, I thought I did,"  
"so did I, which is why I got angry before, I, er, I wasn't really supposed to get angry and show you my wings,"  
Randy smiled "They're beautiful," and Randy reached to touch them, the feathers were soft beneath his finger tips and John relaxed into Randy's touch. He started a low rumble in his throat but was quickly stopped when Randy began to palm his shoulder blades "OK," he abruptly shuffled away from Randy "First thing's first, you cannot tell anyone who I really am?"  
"Why?"  
"Because then Kane and Undertaker can take you to the depths of hell,"  
"What?"  
John smiled "Those two are the grandchildren of the devil, they are trying to get every human into hell to suffer,"  
Randy left out a breath "So am I under their spell?"  
"Do you feel like you are?"  
"Yes,"

* * *

"Where is he?" Kane asked the young man before him  
"I don't know!" Cody raised his hands in the air "I haven't seen him in a while ok?"  
"You're lying!"  
"I'm not I swear!" Cody protested "Kane listen, I have no idea where Randy is, why you need him anyway?"  
"Because Randy is my best customer," Kane tapped his fingers across the kitchen side "I don't understand it,"  
"Kane, he hasn't really been the same since his overdose," Cody casually finished the washing up "I mean, you can't force him to do the _" but Cody was cut off by a door slam, Kane had obviously left him in a hurry.

* * *

"I cannot intervene in a spiritual sense," John said "I cannot expose myself to them two, they have no idea I am an angel, and if they do; it would be worse for you,"  
Randy sighed, "Great,"  
John smiled "Randy, I am your angel, I promise to protect you, or I will die trying," and he shrugged  
"But aren't you already dead?"  
"Yes, they killed me,"  
"Mark and the Undertaker!" Randy shouted but before John could reply he felt a cold shiver come over him, his wings drooped slightly "One of them is on their way," he replied the breath leaving his mouth as cold as he felt it. As John shivered a loud banging was heard on the front door "RANDY? Oh Randy!"  
Randy panicked "It's Kane,"  
"Do not answer the door,"  
"RANDY! Are you in there?" Kane shouted  
Randy motioned forward but was stopped by a flash of light "You need to be strong Randy, do not answer the door," John whispered  
Kane punched the door, Mark wouldn't be happy with this – they were obviously losing Randy to the good side.

* * *

"Alright there fella?" a strong Irish accent distracted both the men  
"Stephen? Fuck you scared me!" John held a hand to his chest  
Stephen chuckled "Alright, I saw you in hell earlier, I'm glad you're ok,"  
"Yeah, my wings didn't get too scorched," John motioned for Ste to come to his wings which he did.  
"They're still beautiful, it's a sign of purity," Ste began to stroke them "John, you are kind, sensitive and wise all the qualities that everyone else should embody in themselves,"  
Randy was standing watching the two with an increasing feeling of … jealousy "John, you gonna tell me who the ginger Irish freak is?"  
Stephen smiled but didn't stop stroking John's wings "Ah'm John's guide, I have been helping him with this burden,"  
Randy frowned "Burden? I am a burden?"  
"Randy don't take this the wrong way!" John said  
"No, hey it's fine. Oh I'm an angel and I'll go back to earth to try and help some washed – up smack head so I get brownie points for the guy upstairs, you know what fuck it! I don't need you!" and with that he stomped right out of the front door.

Tweedy loves ya :) x


	11. Intimacy

Randy eagerly got out of the taxi and entered the dark building he began to furiously bang on the door "Alright! I'm coming!" the door opened to reveal Cody "Randy? Are you ok?"  
Randy entered the apartment and shoved some dollar bills into Cody's hands "Where is it? I need some! Give me some now!" Cody stepped back to take in Randy's appearance - he looked normal.  
"Here," and he shoved a small bag into Randy's shaking hands; he hastily grabbed the bag and went into the living room. He emptied the bag onto the glass coffee table and created about three straight lines, he smiled to himself and stared at the lines it was so tempting he couldn't wait he needed and he wanted the drugs in his system desperately "Don't do it Randy," John's voice surrounded the room "John, where are you?" Randy looked up  
"Right here," and Randy turned to the side before jumping, John was sitting right there with a bright light surrounding him "Don't do it, please,"  
"I need to John, it's been too long. I want the drugs, so bad," and Randy started to sniff the line and John felt powerless to stop him. Randy felt the drug enter him and attack his senses, he automatically felt his heart quicken and his head lolled to the side the crack making its way to his brain. "John, it's so good, feels so good," and Randy reached forward to sniff another line  
"Randy, you can't," John started to sink slightly "Randy, you do not need the drugs,"  
"Randy, you finally came round," And The Undertaker walked in "Ahhh, who is your friend?"  
John looked up and began to shake the undertaker had a strong gaze on him that he couldn't shake off, all the emotion swelling in him right now his wings would spread and he couldn't allow that to happen.  
"Mark!" Randy screeched, happily "This is john! We work together aha!"  
"Hi John," The Undertaker chorused in his husky voice, he reached inside his long cloak and pulled out a bottle. "You fancy some MDMA? It's great, make you feel all happy and weightless,"  
"Er, No Thanks,"  
"Why not?" Undertaker took a step closer to John "Just one little pill, swallow it whole and relax as it enters your bloodstream and overtakes you," he waved the bottle in John's face "Go on, you want it, Ecstasy, Ecccccstassssssy," he continued to goad John in that dark husky voice  
"I said No, I don't do drugs," and he shrugged "Randy?"  
"Yes John!" Randy stood up and wobbled on his feet for a bit "Are we going somewhere?"  
"We're leaving," John grabbed Randy's shirt  
"oooo No need to be so rough Johnny!" Randy giggled  
"John, the last time. You can have some if you really, really want – one last time,"  
"I said NO!" and John ushered Randy out of the apartment  
"Yeah, but you will," Mark sneered after his disappearing figure.

* * *

Randy giggled as John practically threw him onto the sofa and watched him pace around the room "Why did you come back?" he asked  
"Randy every time you stick a drug in you – no matter how many times you've done it before you could easily die,"  
"So you were worried about me?" Randy asked with hopefulness  
"Of course I was, I am your guardian angel so to speak,"  
"I have a guardian angel, Me," and Randy pointed to himself, the room slightly spinning "You could have just stayed with that ginger bloke," and he pouted  
"What do you mean?" John frowned before taking a seat next to Randy  
"Well, you're obviously more into him than me,"  
John smiled "Randy, were you jealous?"  
"No, jealous of him, no, I well maybe yes,"  
"Randy, I have come back to earth for you ok? Stephen is my guide, without his advice I cannot help you – Trust me, Stephen and I are not in any sort of relationship, angels can't have relationships,"  
Randy's eyebrows went up "So you're not a couple?"  
John laughed "Of course not!" he lightly touched Randy's knee "Stephen is still hung up on his young lover, Evan – I think,"  
"Evan Bourne?"  
"Yeah, that's him!"  
"Oh, I remember him, he had an alcohol addiction,"  
"Wow, So Stephen was sent to help him but I guess he and Evan had some sort of relationship,"  
"SO Angels can't be with their human that way?"  
"No, Stephen had his wings clipped because of it,"  
"Is that why he like yours so much," Randy asked  
"Yeah,"  
"So we can't be together?" Randy looked down  
"No," John replied sharply  
"I think you're beautiful John," Randy replied quite sad and he placed a hand on John's cheek "I would have wanted to be your boyfriend," and he began to move his head forward  
"Randyyyy," John whispered "Don't," but Randy didn't stop it wasn't until he lips were almost touching John's that a bright light appeared surrounding the two men.

* * *

Tweedy Loves Ya :) x


End file.
